Heretofore, there has been known a light-emitting device composed by combining a solid-state light-emitting element that radiates a laser beam and a wavelength converter including a plurality of types of Ce3+-activated phosphors with each other. As such a light-emitting device as described above, for example, a laser illuminator and a laser projector, which are described in Patent Literature 1, have been known.
In a light-emitting device having a light source that applies a laser beam, generally, high-density photoexcitation of the phosphor is performed. Then, the light-emitting device of Patent Literature 1 can exhibit a high output since light emission of the phosphor is hard to be saturated even under the high-density photoexcitation.